<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Out by Catchclaw, Crowgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967198">Take Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw'>Catchclaw</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl'>Crowgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Are you cheating on me...with takeout from Giordano’s?’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Are you cheating on me...with takeout from Giordano’s?’</p><p>‘Uh.’ For a man who normally exudes calm and confidence, an air of being able to deal with anything from a bad gallon of milk to a sudden asteroid strike, Din looks -- remarkably foolish, perched cross-legged on the sofa in old sweats and a worn t-shirt, the styrofoam box open on one knee, a forkful of cheese and potato halfway to his mouth.</p><p>Cobb gestures. ‘I mean, do go on. Don’t let me stop you.’</p><p>Din scowls, dark eyebrows drawing together in a thick line -- but takes the mouthful, chews, swallows, then puts the fork and styrofoam container down. ‘I can’t cheat on you with fries.’</p><p>‘Au contraire, darling, we both know you absolutely can.’ Cobb picks up the styrofoam and sits down beside Din, close enough for their thighs to touch. He flips the clamshell open and regards the contents for a minute before selecting a sufficiently cheesy portion to stab. ‘And my only real complaint here--’ Din’s eyes are wide and dark, flickering between the fork and Cobb’s mouth. ‘--is that you didn’t even <i>think</i> to invite me.’ </p><p>Din opens his mouth reflexively as Cobb raises the fork -- and Cobb grins at him and stuffs the cheesy goodness into his own mouth.</p><p>‘You absolute bastard,’ Din declares.</p><p>Cobb chews theatrically.</p><p>‘This -- <i>this</i> -- is why I don’t invite you.’ Din makes a grab for the clamshell and Cobb pulls it back and above his head, well out of Din’s easy reach.</p><p>Cobb swallows. ‘I’m hurt! For one thing, you know you adore me. And for another all I <i>ever</i> ask for is a taste.’</p><p>‘A taste, a taste--’ Din mutters, getting up on his knees and making a grab for the clamshell above Cobb’s head. ‘And why does ’a taste’ always turn into <i>half</i> of whatever it is <i>I’ve</i> ordered!’</p><p>Cobb lets the fork fall on the carpet and stretches backwards, clutching the clamshell in both hands. ‘Can I help it if you have marvellous taste?’</p><p>Din snorts, giving up on the container of fries and planting his hands on either side of Cobb’s chest on the couch. They’re oddly sprawled together, both of Cobb’s feet still on the floor and Din twisted over from the waist from where he had been sitting cross-legged. ‘Oh, do I?’ He swipes the tip of his thumb over Cobb’s lower lip and sticks it in his mouth, humming as he sucks. ‘Then why are <i>you</i> here?’</p><p>Cobb gasps, freeing one hand to clutch at his heart. ‘Darling! You wound me!’</p><p>‘Ha. Your ego’s cast-iron and we both know it.’ Din unfolds himself deliberately so he’s kneeling between Cobb’s thighs and slowly, carefully, lowers himself enough to let their hips press together, easing himself gently from side to side so Cobb can feel the press of him through their clothes. </p><p>‘Are you offering me sex for fries?’</p><p>‘Will it work?’</p><p>Cobb pretends to consider, tapping a finger against his chin. ‘Well. The fries <i>might</i> get cold.’</p><p>‘We have an oven.’ Din grabs the container, drops it on the floor beside them, and sinks back on his heels to pull down Cobb’s zipper as Cobb throws back his head and laughs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will eventually be part of a coffee shop AU series but, honestly, it was too good to wait in the files.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>